1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biosensor systems in general, and in particular to a calorimetric type of system, especially for enzymatic reactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term biosensor is commonly referred to as a measuring device that combines a biological sensing part in close proximity to a non-biological transducer which converts the biochemical or electrochemical information produced in the biological part into a measurable signal.
The most commonly employed transducer in current biosensor instruments (e.g. a clinical analyser) today is electrochemically based. An clinical analyser is often used in connection with a biosensor unit (one-time use), which before operation, is connected to the analyser. The biosensor unit contains both the biological and the electronic transducer. It has turned out that there is a significant cost of designing and fabricating a custom integrated biosensor unit that includes both the biological sensing part and the necessary electronic elements. One major reason for this is that the materials and methods used for electronic components require very high temperatures, which temperature levels are incompatible with the fabrication of the biological part. It has turned out to be difficult to combine these contradicting demands of the devices to be manufactured.